Omake 1
by fallentaiyoko
Summary: A cavityinducing Hakkai x Yaone fluff. Based off the relationship in my roleplaying group. Yaone saves Hakkai's life for a change. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Yes, this is my first entry into the Saiyuki category although I have been roleplaying Hakkai for about three months now. This is an omake (extra) of our roleplay sessions. It's a quick, fluffy piece of Hakkai x Yaone, with the tables turning....Yaone saves Hakkai's life instead of the other way around. In our roleplay, one of the big issues is Hakkai and Yaone's relationship.

* * *

Hakkai walked up to Yaone, who was standing underneath a large shade tree. "Heya.....Yaone-chan...." he said with a weak smile.

Yaone could tell something was wrong. Hakkai's eyes were unfocused and his face was flushed. "Hey, eh, Hakkai...what's wrong?"

"I.....don't feel....so...well...." he said, then promptly passed out.

"What the hell?!" she said. She felt his forehead and understood. "Fever...I wonder what happened..." She put Hakkai in a more comfortable position, placed a cold compress on his forehead, and began making a potion.

Hakkai became partially conscious. "Yaone, it's so hot," he said, pulling at his collar.

Yaone shook her head at him. "No, don't talk," she said, forcing a cold cloth into his hand. "Keep this on your forehead." She frowned as he pulled at his shirt, then pulled out her dagger. "Hold still...I'll buy you a new shirt," she said as she cut it off him.

Although he felt better without the shirt holding in so much heat, he was self-conscious of the scar on his stomach and covered it with one hand while putting the cold compress on his forehead with the other.

Yaone glanced over at him from where she was working on the potion. "Feeling any better? The potion will be ready shortly." She did a double-take and pulled his hand away from his stomach. "It's just me. No need to be afraid."

He let his hand be pulled away, not like he was in any condition to protest, and gave Yaone a small smile. "I guess you're right..."

Her smile widened. "That's it." She turned back to her potion. "This shouldn't take much longer. In the meantime, tell me how you got like this," she said, deciding it was best not to talk about the scar for now.

Hakkai thought for a minute. "Well, I think it all started when we got drenched in a sudden downpour a few days ago. We weren't able to make much of a campfire in the tent, and Goku and Gojyo hogged what little heat it was putting off....and I let Sanzo have the dry blankets. After that, I really haven't been feeling that great....yesterday, I overslept and Goku had to wake me up to make breakfast. Today I was gonna try to get some extra sleep, but the hotel room was too hot, so I came out to take a walk, and you know what's happened since..."

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of slapping Hakkai's three companions. "Ah. Well, it was nice....and stupid of you at the same time."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know...too nice for my own good...but if I didn't tell them, 'I'm fine,' it would worry Goku and Gojyo and Sanzo would bitch about staying in one place long enough for me to get better...

Yaone laughed as well. "Oh sure, he'd complain, but Sanzo, despite what you think, cares about you. You cannot see it....I can."

"Hmmm..." A slight breeze caused Hakkai to shiver. "Yaone-chan?"

She turned towards him, still stirring the potion. "Hmm?"

He smiled and said, "Thank you." Then, he moaned. "I'm feeling dizzy again..."

_Kuso!_ she thought. "Eh, hold on..." she said, stirring for a few more seconds. "Okay, where does it hurt?" she asked as she checked his temperature again.

"My head...I guess I must have hit it when I fell..." he said. Another breeze caused him to shiver again.

"And you're cold," she stated. _Not a good sign._ "Here." She put a light blanket around him, making sure to tuck it in around the edges and chin, then ladles some of her potion into a small cup. She holds him up and puts the cup to his lips. "It won't taste wonderful, but it should help."

Hakkai choked down the potion. "You're right, it tastes awful....but if it'll help......"

She frowned. "Sorry, but flavorful things would dilute it. Feeling any better?"

In the meantime, Hakkai had lay back down. "Yeah, just a bit." He pulled on the arm Yaone was using to prop herself up, causing her to fall over onto him, then instantly fell asleep with his other arm wrapped around Yaone's waist.

"Yes...I guess I can see that. Ha..Hakkai? Kuso, wake up!" Hakkai was sound asleep and couldn't be wakened. Yaone sighed. "Er..." She tried to move his arm, but he has too well of a grip. "Kuso...." she said as she slowly fell asleep with her head on his chest.

About an hour later, Hakkai woke up. "Huh?" He was surprised, but didn't really mind Yaone sleeping on him. He shook her gently. "Yaone-chan?"

Although Yaone didn't wake up, she started to mumble, "I wish we could stay like this forever......Hakkai....my love..." Hakkai blushed and decided just to hold Yaone until she woke up.

End


End file.
